


well your left hand's free

by CloveeD



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fingering, M/M, NSFW Art, Nudity, handjob, on the train, there be dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloveeD/pseuds/CloveeD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Three fingers, Stiles….and do try to remember that there may be people outside the window.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	well your left hand's free

 

” _Three fingers, Stiles….and do try to remember that there may be people outside the window._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> For the Steter on the train fic radishwine and I are working on. Background is from a heavily manipulated photo, who the fuck understands perspective.  
> *Image hosting site failed me... reuploaded now!


End file.
